Requirements for jungle warfare have dictated the development of an air-delivered munition capable of piercing thick jungle foliage and thereafter functioning as an anti-personnel weapon. The present invention provides both of these capabilities while furnishing a munition which is simple in both construction and operation.
More particularly the present invention consists of a munition capable of being air dropped and upon impact with the ground operates to propel an anti-personnel explosive device approximately six feet above the ground where the device will explode, inflicting casualties on personnel in the area.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a munition having a configuration which will enable it to penetrate thick jungle foliage.
Yet another object is to provide a munition which will explode approximately six feet above the ground, scattering metal fragments over a large area.
Other objects and many of the attendant advantages of this invention will be readily appreciated as the same become better understood by reference to the following detailed description.